


Transcendental Love

by barbaesparza, tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Experimentation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “I’ve thought about it-”“It?” Trevor didn’t need to look at Rafael to know his brow was cocked to match the smirk which played on his lips.Trevor tried not to sigh too loudly. “Breathplay.”





	Transcendental Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).



> After months of talking about it we finally collabed, and it's Bangan. Whoops. For Keraunoscopia who desperately needs more breathplay fics, we hope this was what you wanted.
> 
> BarbaEsparza says "They're Bangin'! Thanks to Maggie for motivating me and believing in me for both my ability to write smut and my ability to write. And to finish things. And for her patience. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys! There'll be more where that came from I think ;)"
> 
> Tobeconspicuous says "Remember when I was all "never going to write smut again?" Well BarbaEsparza is ridiculous and an absolute genius and well this happened. Seriously, all the good bits are her."
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic and to Astronaut_Milky for the title.
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

At first, Rafael hadn’t noticed the shivers running down his back growing more intense the closer Trevor got to the base of his neck, his long fingers brushing the top of his spine ever so slightly, ghosting over the nape of his neck. Each time Trevor offered to rub his back Rafael shuddered with anticipation, unable to explain how he felt.

Trevor had noticed though.

With each massage he gave, Rafael felt as though Trevor had begun to pay more attention to his neck, deftly running his fingers down his smooth flesh, relishing in every hitch of Rafael’s breath. A stray thought crawled into Rafael’s mind, and stayed there, like an itch that couldn’t be scratched. He imagined Trevor’s long fingers wrapped around his neck, the man would slowly press down, and Rafael would see stars.

Later that evening as he lay in bed listening to his lover’s shallow breathing, Rafael’s mind wandered back to that fantasy. Over and over again it played in his mind, an image stuck on repeat. He looked over at Trevor, enamored by the beautiful contours of the man’s face, his strong, firm body, his hands. He felt his dick twitch in excitement.

Rafael sank deeper into the bed, pressed himself into Trevor’s hard form and wrapped an arm around his waist. He would certainly need to explore the idea a bit more, and as nervous as he was, he couldn’t wait to share it with Trevor.

\--

Trevor’s mouth was on Rafael’s as soon as he walked through the door that evening, his hands making quick work in stripping off his lover’s clothing. He pressed Rafael into the bed and opened him up easily, reveling in every moan he drew from the shorter man. Soon, Trevor was fucking into Rafael, and he'd asked for harder, he'd asked for faster. Now he was asking for _more._

"More what?” Trevor growled into Rafael’s ear. “Tell me."

"I want-" Rafael reached for Trevor's hand and placed it tentatively on his throat. "This, I want this." Trevor could feel the damp skin and Rafael's chest beneath his arm, heaving with exertion.

"Yeah? You want me to...?"

"Please,” Rafael begged. “Not hard, just press down a little. Come on."

As Trevor began to deliberately curl his fingers around his lover’s neck, he felt Rafael’s pulse quicken under his touch.

“More, please.” Rafael stifled a whimper.

Trevor took small breath before pressing down upon his lover’s neck. The feeling of the brittle cartilage tensing felt so wrong. Trevor quickly drew his hand away.  “Ah, I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Oh. That’s okay,” Rafael said soothingly.

Trevor forced a small smile. “It’s just, I don’t… I’ve never done this before.”

“I shouldn’t’ve- I shouldn’t’ve pushed. I’m sorry.” A red flush spread across the prosecutor’s face.

Trevor wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He wanted to make Rafael feel good. “No, look, if it’s what you like, I’m happy to-”

“It’s not the only thing I like,” Rafael teased. “We can talk about it though.”

“Yeah,” Trevor said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Let’s. Let’s talk about it.”

“Okay, but I want to see you come first.” Trevor loved the way a teasing smile flitted across Rafael’s face to match his tone.

He couldn’t help but feel relieved. Even so Trevor picked up the pace again, his lips pressed to Rafael’s. Rafael broke off to moan as he neared his release.

“Sure I’m going to come first?” Trevor murmured to deaf ears. He chuckled as Rafael hooked his arms around his waist and pushed his hips into Trevor’s, again and again.

“Don’t stop,” Rafael pleaded.

“I won’t,” Trevor assured him.

He kept thrusting into Rafael, reaching between them to curl his fingers around Rafael’s cock. Rafael whined as Trevor started pumping, matching the rhythm to that of their hips.

“Tr- _ah.”_ Rafael shuddered.

Trevor smiled lazily, relishing in the noises he drew from his lover. “Yeah, come for me, Raf.”

At his words, Rafael began fucking into Trevor’s tight fist before letting go, spurting all over his hand, clenching around Trevor’s cock. The feel of his lover tightening around him was exactly what Trevor needed. The taller man followed soon after, pulsing deep inside Rafael, drinking in his kisses.

With Rafael still beneath him, gasping in breaths, Trevor ran his hand up to rest in Rafael’s hair, fingertips brushing past the side of his neck on the way.

Eventually Trevor moved away from Rafael, admiring the flush of his skin, curious. “So…”

Rafael didn’t respond for a few moments. “So,” he mumbled eventually.

“Is this something you really want to explore?” Trevor asked, his voice as calm and collected as always.

Rafael took a deep breath before replying, “Yes.”

“Let me do some research,” he pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple. “Let me think about it.”

\--

Trevor had tried to focus on work, tried to focus on what the junior associates were trying to tell him. It was pointless. His mind kept wandering back to Rafael. He had been so shocked when his lover took his hand and placed it on his neck, encouraging Trevor to apply pressure, to choke him.

It was something that Trevor had never even considered, but that didn’t stop him from typing the word _breathplay_ into Google and scanning the results. As he researched and delved deeper into the world, he discovered far more than he intended to. Then Rafael’s handsome, blissed, face would return to him, and Trevor wanted to try, to make his lover happy.

That evening when they were relaxing he breached the subject again. “I’ve thought about it-”

“It?” Trevor didn’t need to look at Rafael to know his brow was cocked to match the smirk which played on his lips.

Trevor tried not to sigh too loudly. “Breathplay.”

“And?” He didn’t miss the hitch in Rafael’s tone.

Trevor couldn’t help himself, “You realize there is no entirely safe way to do this?”

“I trust you.” Green eyes locked with gray. Rafael looked as earnest as he sounded.

“Okay.” Trevor took a deep breath, a gentle smile playing at his lips. “If we are going to do this we need to be as safe as possible, I’ll need you to keep a grip on me at all times and if you struggle I will immediately stop.”

“That’s fine,” Rafael eagerly agreed.

Trevor continued sternly. “And we will not try again ‘til we’re both comfortable.”

“Agreed,” Rafael returned with his own gentle smile.

The two of them relaxed back into reading, though Trevor couldn’t help but notice deft fingers tracing light patterns into his thigh, the teasing smile which graced his lover’s lips a silent promise of what was yet to come. Even though he was nervous, Trevor could only smile back, looking forward to this _thing_ they would discover together.

\--

Rafael knew Trevor was nervous from the way he caressed every inch of skin revealed after each button was undone. The taller man always seemed to know how to make Rafael feel wanted, worshipped. Once Trevor had finished with Rafael’s shirt he made quick work of his own shirt, unbuttoning it quickly to reveal the toned stomach beneath.

“How are you so perfect,” Rafael found himself asking as he let himself be pushed onto the bed, not expecting an answer.

“I could ask you the same,” Trevor said, awed, letting his hand move to rest on the low curve of Rafael’s stomach.

Rafael scoffed. “Me? Please.”

“You,” Trevor insisted. “You. Are _so...”_ he broke off to brush his lips against Rafael’s, light yet passionate, “so beautiful.”

 _Ridiculous._ He smiled despite it. “I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it,” Rafael allowed.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Trevor said, his tone teasing.

“Yeah,” Rafael replied without hesitation. His eyes grew wide at the implication, while Trevor gazed at him intently. “You’re really sure you want to do this? Don’t feel like you have to just because I asked.”

“I want to. I want to try. I want to make you feel good,” Trevor said earnestly.

Rafael pulled Trevor down for a deeper kiss before looking into his eyes. “You make me feel good all the time.”

“Yeah? How about now?” Trevor asked innocently, moving his hand to the front of Rafael’s slacks and locking their lips together again.

Rafael made a muffled noise of assent, winding an arm around Trevor’s neck and pressing their bodies closer. He mewed when the taller man pulled away.

“What do you need to do if you want me to stop?” Trevor’s playful tone had a serious edge.

Rafael tugged on his lover to demonstrate. “To pull on your arm.”

“And if I feel you struggle-”

“You’ll immediately stop,” Rafael huffed impatiently. “Come on I’m ready.”

“Safety first Rafael,” Trevor purred, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Rafael’s mouth before moving to nip at his neck. “How do you want me?”

“I want you to open me up.” Rafael gasped at each bite to his neck. “I want to feel you inside me as you wrap your pretty fingers ‘round my neck.”

He felt Trevor moan against his neck, his teeth sinking into the flesh, no longer playful. Rafael groaned at the thought of a mark being left there. He threaded his fingers through Trevor’s hair and pushed down on his ass, desperate to feel Trevor, having already grown hard in anticipation.

He was rewarded immediately by Trevor gasping and grinding on his cock, the pace slow, dragging, leaving Rafael wanting more.

Rafael let Trevor set the pace, enjoying the feeling of Trevor quickly growing hard as he moved against him and let his mouth wander up to suck at his earlobe.

He moaned at the sensation, causing Trevor to nibble at the shell of his ear, his breath hot.

Trevor lifted a hand to splay against Rafael’s chest. The movement felt intimate and Rafael was aware of the rapid beat of Trevor’s heart, echoing his own.

“Trevor,” Rafael sighed.

Trevor responded with a muffled “Mm.”

“Kiss me,” Rafael said.

Trevor nodded as he pulled back, smiling, and leaned down to press his lips to Rafael’s.

“Wait,” Rafael interrupted before Trevor could close the distance. Trevor looked at him inquiringly, all out of focus. “Let’s get rid of these first, we don’t need these.” His hands made their way to the zipper of Trevor’s slacks.

Trevor snuck in a quick kiss before complying, shucking off his slacks before doing the same for Rafael.

“Better,” Rafael said approvingly. He reached for the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down, and cast his gaze over Trevor’s form. “You gonna fuck me through those, or what?” he said eyeing Trevor’s boxers.

Trevor rolled his eyes fondly, quickly getting rid of the offending garment.

Rafael swept his eyes up Trevor’s body in appreciation, mouth watering at the sight of his erection pressed against his stomach.

Trevor caught his eye and smirked, crawling back onto the bed. “And now I can kiss you.”

“Among other things,” Rafael replied, pulling Trevor towards him and pressing their lips together, their hips following.

The heat of their bodies moving together was intense, and soon Rafael was reaching for the lube and wordlessly passing the bottle to Trevor, ready for more.

Trevor took it, licking into Rafael’s mouth before kissing his way down his lover’s body, making Rafael’s spine tingle, his legs immediately falling open for Trevor.

As he reached Rafael’s hip, Trevor pressed a kiss there before shifting to mouth at the base of his cock. Rafael sighed, hand flying to Trevor’s hair, encouraging the movement.

When Trevor ran his tongue up his length, slow and teasing, Rafael groaned quietly, already overstimulated.

“Trevor,” he said quietly. Trevor hummed in response. “Need your fingers,” Rafael gasped, squirming a little.

“Patience,” Trevor pretended to admonish.

Rafael huffed, but Trevor was already squeezing lube into his hand.

Satisfied, Rafael laid back and waited. He didn’t have to wait long until Trevor was teasing his entrance. Rafael leaned into him, still impatient, and slid himself onto Trevor’s finger.

Trevor made a soft _“tsk”_ but let his finger circle near Rafael’s entrance just how he liked it, stretching him a little before slowly pushing all the way in.

“More,” Rafael demanded, bucking his hips.

“More what?” Trevor asked innocently, pressing a kiss to his perineum.

“I need another finger,” Rafael said in a rush.

“Okay, love,” Trevor replied softly, running his tongue lightly along his entrance.

Rafael keened. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he loved when Trevor called him that. He’d never liked it with anyone else.

He felt himself relax against Trevor’s tongue as Trevor gave him what he wanted, inserting a second finger easily. Rafael hummed as Trevor started fucking him gently, gradually spreading his fingers as he mouthed his way to kiss at the inside of Rafael’s thigh. Rafael let his eyes flutter closed and hooked a leg over Trevor’s shoulder, spreading himself further and making a pleased noise when Trevor rewarded him with a stroke to his already incredibly hard cock.

“You’re doing so good,” Trevor murmured.

“Give me another then,” Rafael breathed. He felt Trevor’s lips curl into a smile and then another finger pushed its way inside, making Rafael moan.

“God, yes,” Rafael said with a gasp, pushing back onto Trevor’s fingers and rocking against them.

“Mm, yeah,” Trevor praised, crooking his fingers just right, making Rafael cry out.

With pleasure searing through his body, Rafael fisted the sheets beneath him. “I need you inside me, now,” he said desperately.

“Alright, alright, I’ve got you,” Trevor soothed, removing his fingers gently and shifting so he could lower his body onto Rafael’s, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Rafael put his hands on Trevor’s ass, crashing their hips together. _“Now,”_ he pleaded.

“Yes,” Trevor whispered, and Rafael felt the tip of Trevor’s cock press against his entrance.

When Trevor finally entered him, Rafael felt as though he was alight. Every sensation from Trevor’s hand pressed against him to the way the man bit into his neck was heightened. When Trevor started to move Rafael was lost to sensation, unable to help but moan each time that sensitive spot inside him was grazed.

Rafael mewled in protest when Trevor’s thrusts slowed. It took him several moments to realize what was happening. Rafael’s whole body tensed when Trevor’s large fingers rested along his neck. Even so, when Rafael saw the loving look in those steel gray beauties he completely relaxed. He trusted the man entirely and knew that he was in excellent hands.

Rafael could read Trevor like a book. He smiled and nodded slightly, granting the older man permission to proceed. Rafael felt his lover take a deep breath before he tightened his grip around Rafael’s throat and started fucking him faster.

As his head swam and his vision began to blur, all Rafael could concentrate on was the feel of Trevor, around him, inside of him, the hand around his neck, depriving him of oxygen. The rush he had been imagining was real, exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Everything felt so intense, so unlike anything Rafael had ever experienced before. So much… _more._

Trevor continued to move, taking complete control, each thrust angled to hit that sweet spot inside him and driving Rafael closer to completion. As heat began to pool and he felt himself grow close, all Rafael could do was fight the urge to resist as stars formed in his vision. His arousal came to a head and all that existed in the world was Trevor. All too soon the pressure around his throat was gone and Rafael was gasping for air as he came with a rush, untouched, his orgasm crashing through his body.

He drank in each breath as if it were his first, taking pleasure in the feeling of Trevor still giving him all that he has.

As Rafael came down from his high, his head a buzz of white noise, he felt Trevor quickly follow with his own gasp of pleasure. Trevor pressed a kiss to his temple, his handsome face full of concern. Rafael lifted a hand up to cup his lover’s face before drawing the man into a sweet, gentle kiss.

He then watched Trevor disappear and return moments later with a wet cloth and a bottle of moisturizer. Rafael couldn’t help but purr as Trevor swiped the washcloth over his stomach and chest, cleaning up the mess that they had made.

“Was that okay?” Trevor murmured.

Rafael let out a sigh of contentment. _“Amazing,”_ he said, slightly slack-jawed, unable to take his eyes off Trevor.

“I’m glad.” Trevor flashed Rafael a smile before examining his neck. “There may be some bruising-”

“I’m fine,” Rafael assured him.

“I grabbed some moisturizer-”

“Trevor.” Rafael pulled his lover into a kiss. “I really am fine.” He could still feel the ghost of Trevor’s fingers upon his neck. He reached up and stroked the slightly sore skin. “Besides,” Rafael couldn’t help the smirk that fell across his lips, “I can’t wait to see the bruises tomorrow.”


End file.
